A Lunar Romance
by DeepShadows2
Summary: SpinOff Artimis has a crush on Draco, and gets caught daydreaming in Potion's class. Draco asks her out and they ended up 'watching' the eclipse together. They get busted by the one and only Snape, not once, but twice. Very Romantic! PLEASE R


A Lunar Romance  
By: Deep Shadows

Disclaimer: I dont own harry potter and I would love to though. Espcially a certain potion's master but we aren't going there.

Author's Notes: This is a spin-off of "Misfit Adventures" It has nothing to do with the real plot. Just me left alone for to long with out EckoStalker around to do the next chapter for "Misfit Adventures"

* * *

_ Artimis held on to Draco's hand tightly. He had blindfolded her, making sure she didn't peek. She wondered what her surprise was. She felt the rush of the night air through her hair as they left the castle. "Babe, we are getting on a broom now, ok." Draco whispered. Artimis let him gently guide her leg over the broom and he got on behind her. She heard the 'whoosh' and felt herself no longer on the ground. Draco had both arms around her, his hands on the broom in front of her, his chin on her shoulder. She felt him plant gentle kisses on her neck. She shivered in delight. The rush of the wind on her face and the warmth of him against her felt so wonderful.  
  
She felt the broom slow down, then stop. Draco got off and helped her to her feet. The ground she was standing on was slanted slightly. Draco put his hands on her shoulders then took her blindfold off. A green and silver blanket sat on the roof in front of her. She looked at the sky and saw the eclipse was just beginning. Artimis turned around and hugged him tightly. "I take it you like it?" he said enveloping her in his arms.  
  
"Very much so." she whispered as she backed up and sat down on the blanket. Draco sat next to her and put his arm around her. They sat there, watching the lunar eclipse.  
_  
"Thank you Draco," she said.  
  
"Miss Callabella, what was that?" Professor Snape asked, looking at her oddly, but smirking. Artimis had been daydreaming again. _Oh Shit!_ She thought. "Nothing Professor" she stammered, blushing profusely.  
  
"Callabella, I do believe I heard you mention Mr. Malfoy's name," he said advancing towards her. Her hands got sweaty and her pale face took on a pink hue. What do I say now, I'm busted, hmmm I could just faint....   
  
"Well, Miss Callabella." Snape questioned impatiently. She could feel the whole class had their eyes on her now.  
  
"I was um... I must have zoned out there for a moment Professor, Won't happen again." She stated trying to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"You zoned out and said Mr. Malfoy's name! Hmm... Interesting. I want thirteen inches of parchment on how it is not appropriate or safe to 'zone' out in potion's class, on my desk tomorrow morning." Snape hissed. Artimis cringed as Draco looked at her questioningly. She looked in his eyes a moment and then turned back to her potion.  
  
----------------------  
  
Class went by fairly uneventful after that and Artimis even got her potion right. she gathered her books and placed them in her bag, getting up to leave. "Artimis?" Draco said walking up to her. She could feel her heart jump into her throat. "Y...yes?" she stammered. She had had a crush on Draco for two years now. He had never spoken to her, and she didn't even think he knew her name. "Artimis, I was wondering... um... what are you doing this weekend?" he asked. _No way, I'm daydreaming again.  
_  
"Nothing much, just going to Hoggesmeade." She stated, shocked.  
  
"Well, do you want to meet me at the Three Broomsticks for a drink or something like-"  
  
"I'd love to." She interjected.  
  
"Noon? Does noon sound-"  
  
"Noon sounds great. See you there." she stated leaving Draco standing there. There was an added bounce to her step. She was thinking so fast and so much that she walked into Professor Snape. She gasps as he turned around and growled, "Miss Callabella, watch it."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you Professor." She mumbled fearfully.  
  
"Didn't see me? Tell me are you as blind as you are clumsy?"  
  
"No Sir" she said, not willing to let Snape's insult dampen her mood.  
  
"Go, and pay attention." he yelled as she ran off.  
  
"Yes Sir!" she said cheerfully as she moved around of him. She felt like she was dreaming. _Draco just asked me out! Draco just asked me out! _she repeatedly thought. The next person she ran into was Alexis. Alexis turned around, looked into Artimis's dreamy face and rolled her eyes. "Let me guess! Draco bumped into you again?"  
  
"No, better!" she said, jumping up and down in excitement. Alexis raised and eyebrow in interest. "Better? Do tell."  
  
"He asked me to meet him at the Three Broomsticks at noon on Saturday for a drink!" she shrieked.   
  
"No way!... Wait Saturday.... you can't go at noon... Saturday at noon we have to be at Zonko's for the meeting." Alexis stated. Artimis's smile immediately drooped and she looked at her feet. "Oh no, I forgot." she whimpered.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. You do my potion's assignment and I'll cover for you on Saturday." Alexis smiled as Artimis thought briefly.  
  
"Deal, your essay will be easy." she said shaking Alexis's hand. "I need to go find out what I'm going to wear." she skipped of towards the Slytherin dungeons, leaving Alexis muttering.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Artimis stated the password "_Powerful only_" and entered to common room. to her surprise it was empty. Well almost empty. Draco sat in front of the roaring fireplace. When she approached he stood abruptly. "Artimis, Hi. How are you?" he asked. Artimis blushed and put her hands behind her back. "I'm good. You?" she replied shyly.  
  
"Fine. Look, I was um... wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked precariously.  
  
"Ok am I dreaming? Of course I would." she replied happily.  
  
"Really?" he replied shocked.  
  
"Yes." she smiled profusely. he walked up to her, so close they were almost touching. He stopped as if confused. Artimis gaining all her courage leaned forward and planted a kiss on his cheek. In that instant, his hands were behind her neck and a weight fell against her chest. He stepped back and she looked down. A small silver snake hung from her neck on a delicate silver chain. She turned it over in her fingers. On the back it read "Artimis, Draco's Girl." she blushed and sat it back against her chest. "Thank you" she said graciously. He smiled at her with a glint of joy.  
  
"My girl deserves the best. Besides I've liked you for a while now." he stated.  
  
"Well, I've got homework to do, I don't want to go do it right now , but if I don't Snape will skin me alive. I really appreciate this." She said tucking her new charm in her robes. Then it happened. Draco leaned in towards her and softly placed his lips against hers. Her mind screamed at her, _Draco is kissing you!,_ as she instinctively placed her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, his lips softly caressing hers.  
  
"Ahem-"  
  
Artimis quickly untangled herself from Draco and turned to see Professor Snape looking at them. "Ah, I see why your daydreams consist of Draco now." he sneered.  
  
"Um... Draco, I've got homework." Artimis said turning towards the girl's dorm.  
  
"No, no, Artimis, I didn't mean to interrupt." he said as he walked swiftly to his office.  
  
"Draco, I've really got to go. I'll sit with you at dinner." Draco walks up and kisses her softly. "Promise?"  
  
"Of course." she says as she walks in her dorm and collapses on her bed, playing with her new chain. "My first kiss! It was amazing!"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Later that evening... "Artimis over here. Goyle move over for her." Draco called to Artimis across the great hall. She thought this funny, she had been watching for two years, she already knew where he sat. Her new necklace was standing out against the green of the robes she was wearing. She looks across her table to the Gryffindor table, where Alexis gives her an odd smile then glares ceremoniously. Artimis inwardly smiled and glared back. She looked around Slytherin table to see who was shocked, their relationship was so new that everyone was asking 'why _was the pranking girl sitting with Draco'_. There was an obvious glare from Pansy Parkinson, who she knew to have liked Draco just as much as her. She had never been nice to Artimis and now Artimis felt smug at the fact that she had won in a mutual love interest of theirs. The food appeared and Artimis felt everyone watching her, so for once she used her manners. Draco leaned to her and whispered, "You alright?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered back turning her head to his ear, then returned to actually cutting the fish she would usually eat with her hands. He leaned towards her again and this time she felt his lips on her ear. She closed her eyes. "Come with me tonight. I've got a perfect place." he whispered in her ear, his breath making her shiver in delight. She mentally remarked that she was planning on watching the eclipse with Alexis but pushes it aside mentally and nodded. He leaned over more and placed a kiss on her lips. He tasted like the steak he had been eating, then he went back to his conversation with one of the boys she didn't know. _Yum... This isn't so bad..._ She opened her eyes to see all of Slytherin table looking at her, and some of the Gryffindors were looking to. She blushed and looked down at her plate focusing completely on the task at hand and ignoring the wave of whispers that enter the hall.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"What do you mean you aren't coming with me?" Alexis screeched. Artimis winced and sighed. "Well... Draco wanted to watch it with me." Artimis replied sheepishly, bracing for the oncoming rant.  
  
"Ohhhh." Alexis said sarcastically. "Wanting that first kiss, eh?" Artimis blushed and looked down. She had forgotten to tell her best friend about the events in the common room. Alexis looked at her and gasped "When? I knew that blush. When did he kiss you? Was it long? How'd it feel?" Alexis asked. Artimis's blush deepened. "I don't know how long it was. Snape interrupted. It was wonderful. Look what he gave me." She said as she pulled out the charm. Alexis gasped in awe. "He must have had a crush on you too."  
  
"Yeah, so are you mad?" Artimis spoke fearfully as she turned in midair during one of her newly learned no-hand cartwheels.  
  
"No, but you owe me. Now I have to watch it with the rest of the teams and answer half a million questions about your relationship with the worm. Next eclipse, your mine!" She said as she put her arms around Artimis. Artimis hugged her back.  
  
"Well, ok. Thank you. I need to go change so I can meet him."  
  
"No prob. don't let the grease ball catch you!" she yelled as Artimis rushed out the door. She heard Artimis laugh and trod off.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Artimis crossed the courtyard in some soft green fleece-like pants and a long sleeved shirt. Draco stood there watching her, with Crabbe and Goyle at his sides. She looked to Draco with questioning, her eyebrow raised. He sighed "Artimis, these two are going to make sure no one bothers us. I'm sick of the questions of the day. I've got a perfect spot for us." With that he gestures for her to come to him. She does and he grabs her hand gently and walks towards one of the trees that are on the school grounds. The 'goons' follow close behind. Under the tree near the trunk is a blanket similar to the one in her daydream. _Note to self... Tell Trelawny that you had on of those premonition things and it came almost completely true._ He motions for her to sit and she does of to the side of the trunk. He sits by her his back leaning on the tree trunk. Artimis's mind races, she is so unsure of what to do. She turns and looks around. Crabbe and Goyle are standing with their backs to them, peering about. Draco slowly puts his arm around her shoulders reminding her she is with him and she quickly turns her head to him. She shivers in pure joy from his arm around his shoulder. He takes it as she is cold and pulls her closer. He looks into her eyes. She looks up at the sky, the moon has just started getting a part of the shadow. She sighed and nearly automatically puts her head on his shoulder, her arm snaking around his waist. she turns and breathes on his neck, "Thank you." His turn to shiver in response. He turns his head and looks at her. The moonlight gleams off of his blonde hair. He puts his cupped hand on her cheek. She had expected it to be rough, like her fathers, but it was so soft and warm. She nuzzled her cheek against his hand and he smiled at her. She put her thumb on his lips and traced them. She gently glided her fingers over his features, then slid her hand to his cheek mimicking him. She totally forgot about everything, the eclipse, the 'goons' or the reason for them not being around people. All she knew was his eyes and that this moment was perfect. He leaned into to kiss her softly, his hand moving back to play with her waist length raven hair. She kissed him back and her arms weaved around his neck once again.  
  
The kiss grew passionate. She gently parted her lips and let his warm tongue glide over hers. He tasted so good, like warm chocolate and mint. Both of them lacked experience with kissing but still the kiss grew. His tongue drew back as her own flicked over his teeth. His mouth tasted delicious. Her fingers gently dragged through her hair and she was pulling one hand through his light locks. The other hand was still at his waist, but it was kneading his back. She felt his softly pull the fingers of one of his hands down her back. She closed her eyes then immediately opened them not wanting to miss a thing. His eyes were closed and his face was relaxed. To her, he looked like art, so beautiful, so perfect. He moved his arms and suddenly she was up on his lap. Her long legs where hanging over on of his own and she was sitting sideways in his lap. He leaned back against the tree as their kiss blossomed. His eyes opened and he drew his head back for a breath. Then he chuckled. "Artimis, Look at the moon!" he stated. She turned her head, looked and gasped. The earth's shadow was falling off of the moon's glowing surface. They had missed the eclipse. She laughed and was silenced with a kiss and Draco's arms closing around her. The world faded once again. His body felt so warm next to hers. She heard voices, but dismissed them, perfectly content to remain in his lap forever. Then for the second time that night she heard, "Ahem-"  
  
She drew back to see her Head of house, Professor Snape glaring at them. She quickly tried to move off of Draco but his arms were still around her waist. She moved to her left and fell on her back. "Draco, Artimis, the eclipse has been over for an hour. You should have been back in your dorms by now." he scolded. She knew it was just in case some other teacher was watching. Artimis didn't know what she should do, She really wanted to flee, but something inside her drew her back to Draco's arms. "Well, Need I spell it out? Get going!" he gestured towards the castle. Artimis quickly stood and regretted it immediately. All the blood rushed from her head and she fell over. Draco chuckled, stood and extended his hands to her. She grabbed them and stood. She was very uneasy under Snape's stare, so she looked at Draco on to blush. He had some of her lipstick on his chin. She resisted all urges to wipe it off. She looked to Snape. Draco grabbed the blanket and took her hand. She could not bring herself to look away from those cold, black unblinking eyes. "Night Professor." Draco stated as he led her back to the courtyard.  
  
"Draco, Straight to Slytherin. No Snog stops!" he replied and stalked off.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Draco led her to the common room and kissed her softly in front of the warm hearth. She turned to leave. "Night Artimis." He said as he pulled his fingers through her hair. She turned back around and kissed him again. "Night Draco." she replied. She rushed upstairs, ignoring the Bloody Baron, and collapsed on her bed. She didn't sleep at all that night. All she could do was think about his face, his warmth. She smiled to herself and rolled over in her bed. _Falling for the bad guys isn't so bad. _


End file.
